The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which may be unique on their own.
In conventional database systems, users access data resources from a single logical database. Typically, data is retrieved from and stored to the database using the computing systems or devices of the user. For example, a user system might remotely access one of a plurality of servers that might in turn access the database. The user may issue a query to the database in order to retrieve data. The database processes the query and returns to the user information from the database that is relevant to the query. The maintenance of the database in order to retrieve and deliver accurate information to the user in a timely and efficient manner has been and continues to be a goal of administrators of database systems.
In a multi-tenant database system (“MTS”), various elements of hardware and software of the database may be shared by one or more customers through “cloud computing” solutions which allow service providers to offer access to hardware/software systems through a network, such as the Internet. For example, an application server may be configured to simultaneously process multiple requests for many different customers, and a database may be configured to store data that is shared by many different customers.
Customers of database systems demand up-to-date, comprehensive data. For example, sales and marketing organizations need accurate and up-to-date contact information in order to maintain good relations with existing customers as well as solicit leads for new customers. Unfortunately, conventional database systems rely on individuals to maintain their own contact information, and therefore, even within a single organization, multiple individuals may have inconsistent and/or inaccurate contact information.
An advantage of the MTS system is that business enterprises may share data resources, and rely on the MTS provider to maintain the data, such as personal and/or business contact information. Another advantage is that all personnel within a single enterprise have access to the exact same contact information, so that inaccuracies or inconsistencies within the organization no longer exist.
Of course, when a customer discover a problem with stored data in an MTS system, for example, the attempted delivery of an email fails, the customer contacts the MTS to report the problem. The MTS, using automated machine techniques and/or administrator intervention, attempts to solve the problem in order to update its stored information if appropriate.
For example, error messages are usually returned by an email server when there is a problem with the specified email address, such as “invalid mailbox” or “mailbox full” as two simple examples. These messages can be useful in deciding what type of action to take to solve the problem. However, most conventional techniques for string recognition rely on examining strings of characters, one character at a time, to characterize or match the strings to known strings. Such techniques can be slow and inefficient. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide techniques for recognizing strings of words rather than strings of characters.